A Sonadow Story: High School
by Sonic Yaoi
Summary: This story takes place after Unexpected Fun. After summer's over,Sonic,Shadow and the others are headed to high school.Sonic and Shadow are dating now, but no one else knows.Can they keep it a secret for long, or will they be found out? M for later chap.
1. Back to school

**This is the start of my second story, and the sequel to unexpected fun so thank you for starting to read, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again, and review please. Any constructive criticism helps.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Sonic's house=<strong>

Sonic woke up. The alarm clock was ringing as it did every morning. Sonic then sighed, and turned it off, trying to remember what day it was. The date didn't come to him as it naturally did. He then slowly stepped out of bed, walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, sliding them on, then grabbed a green T-shirt and walked out of his room, heading for the kitchen, while putting it on. He opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the milk, and poured himself a glass of milk, and downed it quickly. He the put on his shoes and walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. He then finally noticed that Shadow wasn't around. He shrugged to himself. It wasn't unlike Shadow to be gone early in the morning here and there.

"Another day..." he muttered. He looked at the clock. 6:50. He tried to relax, but something was bugging him, and he couldn't figure it out. Sonic grunted, trying to figure out what today was. Then suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He looked at the arm of the couch, and picked up his cell phone laying on it, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sonic! Where the hell are you?" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, his voice slightly groggy.

"You idiot! Don't you know what today is?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh?" Sonic muttered, confused. He was sure today was something important, but he didn't remember.

"It's the first day of our sophomore year in high school, moron!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm at the school, where are you?"

Sonic's eyes widened, and he sped back to the kitchen, desperately looking for his calendar, hoping Knuckles was just pulling some prank on him, but sure enough, it was August the 23rd . The first day of school.

"Shit!" Sonic yelled. Then he ran back to the living room, looking for his book bag.

"You honestly didn't remember?" Knuckles yelled back.

"Shut up! I'll see you when I get to the school ok?" Sonic told him.

"Yea, yea whate-" Knuckles started, but before he could finish Sonic hung up, and shoved the phone in his pocket.

Sonic growled. "That bastard! Why didn't he freaking wake me up?" Sonic yelled.

He was pissed that Shadow had let him sleep, while he got ready for school. He then continued looking, wondering where in the hell he put it.

He then looked behind the couch, and finally found his book bag, squished in between the couch and the wall.

"How did that get there?" Sonic muttered to himself. But he pushed that thought away as he put it on, and sped out the door, shutting it on the way, and ran through the streets, heading for school.

=At the school=

Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow stood in front of the high school, everyone else walking inside. Knuckles grunted in confusion, while Amy was waiting patiently for the boy of her dreams, Sonic, who she knew that one day would accept her love. Shadow just sighed.

"He's late." Knuckles grunted.

Shadow glanced at the red echidna. He was wearing a black shirt, beige slacks, and his normal shoes, which Shadow always thought vaguely resembled a pair of clowns shoes. Not that he ever voiced his opinion to Knuckles.

"Since when is he not?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles nodded, understanding. "Good point..." the crimson echinda muttered. "I thought you were his roommate now or something."

"So?"

"You didn't bring him with you?" Knuckles asked

"His problem he didn't wake up. Not mine." Shadow told him.

"i see." Knuckles mumbled. He then continued to

A sudden breeze then picked up, sending a slight shiver down Amy's spine. She wished she had brought a jacket, but she was so looking forward to seeing Sonic on her first day of high school she forgot. Love. It was annoying sometimes, but hopefully in the end, worth it. The two guys however, ignored the cool breeze, still waiting. She sighed, wondering why Shadow got to be roommates with Sonic and not her.

_"It's just not fair!"_ she thought.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." she told them. " I can feel it."

"A fortune teller now Amy?" Knuckles asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Kiss off." Amy growled.

"With you? I'd rather kiss a frog." Knuckles said.

Angry that her retort had backfired, AND that Knuckles had just made fun of her, Amy reached into her hammer space, ready to pull out her Piko-Piko hammer and bash him in, when Shadow suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Amy looked at him confused.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"He's here." Shadow mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

Amy's eyes then sparkled, as she smiled, happy that she was finally going to get to see her blue hero after a whole summer. The three then spotted a blue object, nearly hurtling down the streets, a blue steak of light following him close behind.

"Sonic..." Amy said out loud, her words coming out as a dreamy sigh.

The azure hedgehog then came to a complete stop, about four feet away in front of them, kicking up dirt and leaves, making Knuckles and Amy cough slightly, but Shadow stood, not faltered.

"Hey guys." Sonic said. He then saw Shadow, and glared at him for two seconds, before stopping and letting out his cocky signature smile.

Knuckles was about to treat Sonic to one of his smart mouthed comments, until Amy suddenly ran up to Sonic, hugging him.

"Sonic! Oh I missed you! Did you miss me?" Amy asked, her grip tightening by the second.

"Whoa! Amy, stop! I cant breath!" Sonic shouted. The scene caught a few eyes of the other students who were still walking by. Amy then loosened her grip, allowing azure to slip from her grasp.

"Nice to see you Sonic." Shadow told him.

Sonic smiled at Shadow, who smiled back. Sonic recalled the night they shared two weeks ago. He shivered slightly at the remembrance, as it was the only time out of the entire summer the two had done that. The only time they EVER did that. But they still secretly became a couple, going to the movies, eating out, things like that. Amy was confused at why Sonic and shadow would be smiling at each other, but she kept her comments to herself, not wanting to be rude.

"Same goes for you too." Sonic replied.

Knuckles then looked back at the school, then his watch. 6:58.

"Guys we have about two minutes to get inside and get ready, otherwise were gonna be late for the first class of the year." Knuckles told them.

The other three nodded, and they headed towards the entrance, the autumn wind starting to pick up again.

"God, it's cold out." Amy muttered.

"Not really. Just the wind." Knuckles told her.

"Yea, your words really help Knuckles." She said, a tone of sarcasm in her voice. She then sighed. "My first day of high school."

"It's not really what its all cracked up to be. Its better than middle school, yea. But its honestly no much better." Sonic told her. She frowned a bit, and Shadow nodded agreeing.

"Crushing dreams already this year Sonic?" Knuckles asked, smirking.

"It's okay, I should stick to reality instead of Hollywood here." Amy told him.

The four then walked through the double doors, and the school presented itself, with a long, pearl white hallway, lined with blue lockers, and of course the spaces for the doors in between at regular intervals. A red, female hedgehog was a table by the entrance, and there was a line. Sonic guessed it was for their schedule sheets.

"Come on, over here." Sonic pointed out. The three followed him til they got in line.

"So, what did you guys do over the summer?" Knuckles asked.

"Me? I pretty much did what I always do. Relax, run around, eat, sleep. Simple as that." Sonic told him. Of course Sonic said nothing about him and Shadow being together. He then glanced at Shadow, who looked back.

"How about you Amy?" the echidna asked.

"Me? I went to the nearby youth center and helped around there for a bit, and I started learning how to drive. I can pretty much do it by now. Other than that, it was just shopping, and hanging out with Cream." she explained.

"Cool, Shadow?" he then asked.

"Do you need to know?"

"Well no not-"

"Then butt out." Shadow finished, cutting Knuckles off. The line moved up, and so did they, as the continued the conversation.

"What about you Knuckles?" The rosy pink hedgehog asked.

"Me? The usual. Hitting the gym, protecting the master emerald, breaking punching bags. Same old, same old." He told her.

"Alright then." She muttered, wondering to herself why she even bothered asking

Shadow then stepped next to Sonic, and Sonic glared at him again.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sonic hissed, barely audible so only Shadow heard it

"Well, I didn't think you'd sleep in on the first day of school, plus you looked too cute to wake up while you were sleeping." Shadow whispered back, a slight grin on his face.

"Still..." Sonic muttered.

"Tell you what, I won't do it again, I promise." Shadow told him.

"Oh, alright." Sonic said.

Amy then finally stepped up to the desk. The teacher, a red, female hedgehog, sporting a pair of glasses, a green slimming shirt, and a pair of jeans. Added onto that were a pair of one inch heels.

"Your name?" The teacher asked.

"Amy rose." Amy told her.

The woman then flipped through the schedule pages, until she found Amy's. She then handed it to her.

"Welcome to Mobius High school miss Rose." The teacher told her. Amy then took the sheet and smiled.

"Thank you." Amy replied, stepping to the side, apparently waiting for the rest of us.

Knuckles then walked up. "I'm-" the teacher then cut him off.

"I'm well aware of who your are Knuckles. You started most of the fights in the cafeteria last year, and got plenty of detentions for your trouble. I hope we don't have a repeat performance." She told him. She then handed him his schedule.

"Uh...alright." Knuckles replied, a small grimace on his face. He then stepped next to Amy, reading his new schedule.

Next, was Shadow.

"Name?" She asked.

Shadow followed the same routine as the other two, and received his schedule.

Sonic, then stepped up.

"Sonic the-" But Sonic was suddenly stopped as a paper was handed to him, before he could finish saying his name.

"Of course I know who you are, now move along." she told him.

He nodded, and joined the others, and they began walking down the semi-crowded halls of the school. Amy was admiring her new surroundings, as thoughts flew through her head, as she wondered what her first day would be like. Shadow, as usual was looking straight ahead, almost ignoring everyone. Knuckles was looking around for familiar faces from his previous year, and Sonic was just casually walking next to Shadow, a grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out. The four then turned around to see one of their good friends, Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Hey Tails, great to see you!" Amy said. Sonic nodded, happy to see his best friend once again. Shadow had the same indifferent look on his face. Knuckles managed a small smile, but turned back around and kept walking.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"What? If we don't keep going we'll be late for class!" Knuckles told them.

"I have AP Math. Nice start for my freshman year." Tails said. None of them were surprised he got the class, after all, he was probably the smartest kid on mobius. "how about you guys?"

"I've got biology, then gym." Sonic told them.

"I have gym after my first class." Shadow said.

"That's great." Sonic told him.

"I have Physics class first." Amy mumbled, sounding disappointed that she wasn't in the same class as Sonic.

"Hey, I have the same first class too." Knuckles told her.

"Good to know..." Amy muttered, even more disappointed.

"Hey Amy, cheer up." Tails told her.

"Alright, let's get to class." Shadow told them.

"See ya!" Tails told them, running towards his first class of high school.

"Alright Amy, lets get to class." Knuckles told her.

"Fine. See you later Sonic." She said, and the two walked to Physics class, turning their backs on ebony and azure. The hallway was completely empty now, as Sonic then stepped up to Shadow and rested a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted several seconds before the two broke apart.

"Good luck." Sonic told him.

"Same for you." Shadow replied, smirking. Then in the blink of an eye, Sonic sped away, leaving Shadow to walk to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting first chapter? I hope so. Let's see how things go along for the two lovers. I'll update soon hopefully. Later.<strong>

**=SY=**


	2. Rough first day

**Alright, here's my next chapter, I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

**P.S. I would appreciate it if you did my poll on my profile. And Check out my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>=Physics class \Amy's POV=**

Knuckles and I walked into our first class of the day, a few other students behind us. The teacher glanced at us and shook his head. He was a brown hedgehog, wearing a green, long sleeved shirt, and khaki's, and at least in his mid to late twenties.

"Late for your first class of the year?" He asked us. I was about to answer him when he spoke again. "Just take your seats. Anywhere is fine."

I nodded, and sat down at a seat in the second row, Knuckles sitting right next to me. I looked at the other students around me. There were plenty of kids talking, though most were waiting for the teacher to begin the first of many lectures this year. He then stood up at his desk, and walked to the front of the room.

"Students. My name, is mister Stewart. Now, your physics books are underneath your desk. Take them out and turn them to page ten. This is a refresher page. Review what you do, and do not know, while I call role. After that we'll get started." He told us.

I sighed, and pulled out my book, Knuckles doing the same, while the teacher started calling out the names.

"Chance?"

"Here."

I started reading the textbook, hearing the anonymous whispering. Almost all of the things in this book I was reading were completely new to me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head, to find Knuckles looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Jerry?"

"Present."

"You have a pencil I can borrow?" the crimson echidna asked.

"Yea, I think so..." I muttered. "Hold on." I then looked in my bag, and started looking.

"Scourge?"

My eyes then widened slightly, at the familiar name being called. I then slowly looked over my shoulder, and saw the green hedgehog, sporting a black jacket, red shades, and ripped blue jeans. He smirked at me and finally replied.

"Right here." Scourge answered.

Knuckles then looked at me confused.

"Amy? The pencil?" He asked, probably not noticing that Scourge's name was just called. I decided to keep my mouth shut about it.

"Oh, yea." I said. I then took one out, and handed to him.

"Thanks. I'll give it back later." he told me.

"Keep it..." I mumbled.

"Thanks." He then slipped it into his pocket for later probably, and went back to reading.

After I saw Scourge, it was hard to keep focused on my work. I kept glancing back at him, wondering why he was here, and not back on Moebius. After that, class seemed to take forever. I was just waiting for the class to be dismissed, because I was not wanting to be near Scourge, because of the last time we met.

After a while, Knuckles must have noticed something was wrong, because he tapped me only the shoulder again.

"Yes?" I asked, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Whats wrong?" Knuckles whispered.

I then eyed Scourge yet gain, and he noticed. He smirked at me, and leaned back in his seat, not caring about the classwork. I then looked back at Knuckles.

"Scourge is here." I told him.

"What?" he asked. He then looked back, and saw Scourge. "Great the last thing we need is him. Look Amy, just calm down, and do your work, alright?"

I nodded, and looked back at my work, but it was impossible to concentrate. Not with him on my mind.

_"Oh god...help me."_ I thought.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang for the next class. I quickly stood up, and walked to the door, as the other students began getting out of their seats. As I walked out of the class, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Amy, leaving so soon?" I heard a voice say. I breathed in slowly and turned around. It was Scourge.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to look worried. He then started stepping towards me, and I backed up, until I hit the lockers. He then smiled.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Screw you..." I growled.

**\Normal POV/**

The lime hedgehog simply sighed in annoyance, and put one of his arms on the locker.

"That's not how a sweet girl like you should be talking Rose. Heh heh." Scourge told her.

Amy then tried to move away, but he stopped stopped her, moving in the way. "Come on Amy, I just wanted to ask you question."

Amy sighed, and began to think it over. "Fine...make it quick." She told him

"Alright.." He said, still smiling. "Mind if I take you out on a date after school?"

After hearing that she froze.

_"What did he just ask me?"_ she thought to herself.

"What?" she asked finally, after a period of silence.

"You heard me..." he told her.

"N-No." she told him.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning. No girl had ever refused him, not that he knew of.

"Because your a creep, and I like Sonic." she muttered.

"Oh, whatever. You know you want a bad boy like me. Heh heh." Scourge told her.

He then leaned forward towards her, and she pressed herself against the lockers, freaking out now. Then suddenly Knuckles stepped behind scourge and grabbed him.

"Leave her alone Scourge. I mean it." The red echidna told him, in a serious.

Scourge then sighed, and just smirked. "Fine." he muttered. He then backed up, and started walking. "But if you change your mind Rose, you know where to find me." He then walked off, that evil smirk still on his face. Amy shivered.

"You ok Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea Knuckles..." she replied. "I'm fine."

"Well...I have biology next Amy. You head to your next class." He told her.

"Alright." She said. She then turned around and started walking. She looked at her schedule again, and looked at her next class. Art.

She then smiled. " I guess today wont be too bad." She told herself. She then took off to her next class.

**=Gym \Sonic's POV/=**

"Finally, its gym class." I muttered.

"Yea." Shadow told me. "Finally something I'm actually interested in."

We were in the gym, along with a bunch of other students. The gym teacher then walked up to us. He was a gray mongoose, wearing a short sleeved red shirt, and shorts. he was in his mid twenties, and when I saw him, I must have stared, because I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I then turned around, and saw an aggravated Shadow.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

Shadow then sighed, and crossed his arms. "It's alright."

"Alright, students. Welcome to the first day of high school!" The teacher shouted. "I am coach Howard!"

He then sat down at a temporary desk and looked at us. "Come up, one at a time, and hand me your schedule!"

We then formed a line, and started handing in out schedules, as he looked at them, and handed them back. Once we were done, he stood up, and folded up the table, placing it on the nearby wall.

He then picked up a a bag, and opened it. He took out three basketballs, and tossed them towards us.

"Since today is the first day, we won't be doing anything scheduled. Not until this Wednesday anyways." He told us. He then pointed at the six hoops surrounding the gym.

"There are six hoops, so there's enough for three games. Any trouble, and your basketball gets taken!" He said. "Got it?"

We all nodded.

"Alright, I have to go talk to one of the other coaches, no going at each others throats." he said.

I grabbed one, and grinned at Shadow. He grinned back. I then sped to the nearest hoop, and he followed me. I then started dribbling the ball.

"I'll go slower, since it wouldn't be fair if I didn't." I told him.

"Fine with me." he said back.

I then ran past him and head towards the hoop, dribbling fast so it wouldn't bounce out of my hands. Then suddenly it was knocked from my hands, and when I turned around, I saw Shadow running towards the opposite hoop. With the ball. I grunted and ran to catch up with him.

As I got right up behind him, he jerked to a stop, and tossed the ball at the hoop. I quickly ran past him, and jumped, grabbing the rim with one hand, and hit the ball away with the other, and it pelted the floor. I then let go and landed on the floor.

"Out on you." I head Shadow say.

"Huh?" I muttered. I then saw Shadow, walking towards the ball, which had flown out of bounds. I frowned. "Crap." I then walked over, to the boundary next to him.

"Check." he said, bouncing the ball towards me. I then bounced it back, and he grabbed it, running straight past me back to the hoop. I kept behind him, not getting too close or too far.

"I'm gonna make it Sonic." he told me, smirking, not taking his eye off the ball.

"Oh yea?" I asked. I then took a dive for the ball, and he quickly slammed it to the ground. It then bounced to high for me to grab, and he jumped into the air, caught it, and flung it through the hoop.

As soon as he got back on the ground, he chuckled. "Yea." he told me.

I returned the smirk, and he reached out his hand, and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. There were a crowd of kids watching us from the wall, mostly girls. They kept on giving us looks, but I sighed.

_"Sorry girls, but I have my one and only guy." _I thought.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was good." I told him. He then chuckled again, and I walked to the boundary close to his hoop. He tossed me the ball, I tossed it back, and he tossed it back. I was ready.

I then sped past him, now a blue blur of speed. I then quickly ran up the opposite pole as if I was still walking on flat ground, and jumped sideways, and tossed the ball, and it swished through the hoop. I then turned my body to land, when I noticed I wasn't going to land on ground. I was going to land on another kid!

"Look out!" I shouted. The echidna, who was about five foot eleven, turned around to look at me, before I slammed into him.

**\Normal POV/**

The echidna grunted, and Sonic let out a small yelp of pain, as the two connected, and they both hit the ground.

Shadow immediately ran over, accompanied by a few other guys, and girls. They got around the two, and the echidna slowly got up, while Sonic slowly sat up, and rubbed his head.

"Ow... that hurt." he muttered. Sonic then looked up at the echidna, who was about a food three to four inches taller than him and stood up. "Sorry about tha-"

The echidna then suddenly grabbed him by the shirt with one of his hands and lifted him up. He then reared back his fist and punched Sonic in the side of the face, causing him to fly back a few feet.

"Stupid brat! That's for body slamming me you idiot!" The echidna yelled.

"Jason! Whats your problem?" one of the girls yelled.

"Shut up Jackie!" The echidna yelled back. He then turned back to face Sonic, but was tackled by Shadow, who was mad as hell at this point.

"Asshole! You Won't fucking touch him again!" Shadow yelled, his teeth clenched. He then punched Jason in the face, and was about to punch him again, when a few of the other guys grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back. Then suddenly the gym coach walked back into the gym, and ran over.

"What the hell did you kids do?" he yelled. Normally he probably wouldn't have said that, but he had good reason to. Not that anyone cared.

"Coach Howard! Jason was trying to beat the crap out of that kid!" one of the guys shouted.

Coach Howard then looked at Jason, then at Shadow, than at Sonic. "What happened?"

Jason then growled and stood up. "I'll tell you what happened! That idiot over there body slammed me to the ground!"

"No he didn't!" Shadow yelled. "He fell on you by accident and tried to apologize, and you slugged him in the face you moron!"

"And then the jackass right there tackled my and punched me!" Jason yelled, pointing at Shadow, fire in his eyes.

As soon as the word 'jackass' left Jason's mouth, Shadow had had enough. He jerked from the guy's arms, and ran at Jason, ready to beat the shit out of him, when Coach Howard grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let me go!" Shadow growled, wanting to tear the echidna's head off.

"Calm down!" Coach Howard yelled.

Shadow then stopped, and glared at Jason. He had punched Sonic, he called him a jackass. This kid was going to get it, and Shadow would make sure of that. But not now.

"Jason! Shadow!" Howard said. "Get to the principals office, and write your statements. Jackie, take Sonic to the nurses office."

"Yes sir." Jackie muttered. Jason and Shadow walked to the principals office, while Jackie walked over to Sonic.

Sonic grunted in pain, and sat up. Jackie frowned, as she noticed he had a black eye, and a busted lip.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

Sonic then looked at her. Jackie was a gray cat, about sixteen. She has pink eyes, and brown hair which trailed down freely to her shoulders, and she had on a pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yea..." Sonic muttered. Jackie then helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurses office." She told him. Sonic nodded, and they got to the principals office in less than a few minutes. As they walked in, the nurse glanced at Sonic and sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"One of the seniors gave him a good punch." Jackie told her.

Sonic then sat down in a chair, and the nurse crouched down, and examined him.

"Well... that bruise isn't going to go away anytime soon, probably in a week. The lip will heal soon, in about a day or two. The best I can do is give you an ice bag, and a pat on the back." She told him, adding a small grin. Sonic returned the grin, and the nurse walked over to the freezer, and pulled out an ice pack, walked back over, and gave it to him.

"Well, that's all I can do." she said. "Oh and your name Is sonic right?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Well Coach Howard told me over the speaker that you should head to the principals office, just to give your statement." She told him.

"Alright. Thanks." Sonic said.

"No problem." She replied, and then Jackie and Sonic left for the principals office.

When they got there, Sonic saw shadow and Jason sitting down in the chairs next to the office. Sonic sat down, then Jackie followed suit. Shadow glanced at her, frowning slightly, and went back to glaring at Jason, who was extremely mad at the moment. The principal walked out soon after and smiled at Jackie. The principal was a purple fox, who at the moment was wearing a thing brown coat, and slacks, with short heeled shoes.

"Thank you Jackie, you can go back to gym now." The principal told her.

"Yes miss Neary." Jackie replied. Jackie then looked at Sonic. "Bye Sonic."

After Jackie left, the principal looked at the three. "Come in. I'll need each of your sides of the stories."

Thee three then walked in, and Shadow explained what happened, and she looked at Sonic, who had the icepack on his head the entire time.

"Well...Jason. Is that true?" She asked, giving him a stern look. He then looked at the ground and grimaced.

"Yes miss Neary." he grumbled.

She then sighed. "Alright then. Shadow, I'm going to let you off easy, with a warning, since this is the first time you ever committed an offense at the school, and this is your third year. Jason however, this would be your tenth offense since you came here four years ago. And you should know better. Your getting four days of detention."

"Four days? But miss Nea-" Jason was then cut off by miss Neary, who was not in the mood.

"No buts. Your getting it and that's final." She told him.

"Yes mam..." he growled.

"Alright, you three go. Jason, I'm expecting you at detention after school." The principal told them.

The three then walked outside, and Jason growled at Sonic and Shadow.

"Assholes. I'll get you for this." He muttered. Sonic and Shadow stopped, and let Jason keep walking, and as he rounded the corner back to gym class, Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you that badly?" Shadow asked, worried, looking at his injuries.

"Don't worry Shadow." Sonic told him, putting on a weak grin for emphasis. "I'm good. It stings a bit, but I'm fine."

Shadow then sighed, and kissed Sonic on the forehead.

"I'll get him for that." Shadow told him.

"Don't. You'll only get in trouble." Sonic replied, as the they started walking again.

"Alright. I'll make it up to you after school. Ok?" Shadow asked.

"It's not necessary." Sonic started. "But alright."

The two then shared a small hug after that, and walked back to gym class.

After that the rest of the day ran smoothly, as Gym was the only class Sonic and Shadow had with the bullying senior, and they had the rest of the periods together. After the final bell rung, shadow and sonic walked to their lockers, and grabbed their stuff. As they were walking towards the door, Amy rounded the corner, and saw the azure hedgehog. She then ran down the hall and hugged him, obviously worried.

"Sonic! Are you ok? I heard you got hurt at gym!" she said. The scene attracted a large amount of eyes, but the kids kept on walking towards the door as if they could care less.

"Yea Amy, I'm fine." Sonic told her.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Amy asked, smiling.

"He'll do without that." Shadow muttered, as he stepped in between the two. Amy then sighed in aggravation, wondering why Shadow was always getting between her and Sonic.

"Sonic!" a familiar voice shouted. Sonic looked up to see Tails, as he ran over. "You ok?"

Sonic sighed. "Yea little bro, I'm fine."

"That's good." Tails told them. Shadow frowned slightly, as Sonic's attention was being taken away from him.

"Well I guess I wont ask then." Another voice said. Knuckles.

"Good. Because I'm getting tired of answering it." Sonic told him, chuckling.

"He slugged you good there though. You fight back?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...I was down, Shadow kinda did that for me." Sonic muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Really? Well Shadow, I congratulate you for saving your rival." knuckles told him, raising his brow.

Shadow's reply was only a grunt of annoyance, as the five then walked out of the building.

"Well, Shadow and I are gonna head home." Sonic told them. Knuckles and Tails nodded, but Amy frowned.

"Can I come with you guys?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow told her in an assertive tone.

"Oh...fine." Amy muttered, giving Shadow a slightly nasty look, which he promptly ignored.

Sonic and Shadow then sped back to Sonic's house, leaving the others behind, and were there in less than a few minutes. Sonic then unlocked the door, and the two stepped in the dark house. All the blinds were closed to keep the house cool, which explained the darkness. Sonic flicked on one of the lights, dropped his bag on the floor, and dropped onto the couch, and Shadow sat on the other side, putting Sonic's head in his lap. Sonic smiled, and shadow lowered his head, placing his lips on azure's. The heat then gradually began to rise, leaving the two lovers panting after the kiss. Then after a small period of silence Sonic finally spoke.

"Remember how you said you would make it up to me after school?" Sonic asked, a grin on his face.

"How could I forget?" Shadow asked, returning the grin. "How would you like me to make it up to you?" Shadow asked, lust filling his eyes.

"Well..." Sonic muttered. Shadow then looked down his body, and saw a bulge in Sonic's pants, and understood immediately.

"I get it..." Shadow told him, removing Sonic's head from his back, turning him around, and slowly pushing him back onto the couch, kissing him again, but deeper this time, pulling himself as close as he could to his younger lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is a long chapter. I hate leaving it to end right there, but I want to save the rest for the next chapter, thanks for reading my second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't mind reviewing, I would appreciate it if you would. Thanks, and keep reading! Next chapter's coming soon! Until next time!<strong>

**=SY=**


	3. Suprise class?

**Here's the third chapter of my high school series! Enjoy the lemon/third chapter. Sorry for taking so long, i had to take a trip to the hospital from getting stabbed in the arm by a mugger, luckily one of my friends was there to help. But i'm fine now!**

* * *

><p>The feverish kisses continued, as the two let out small moans of enjoyment. Shadow licked up Sonic's neck, making him shiver in delight. Shadow then wrapped arms around his younger partner, and moved down until he reached Sonic's pants. He then slowly unzipped them, and proceeded to pull them down, showing the blue teens boxers and sexy legs, which made his older lover grin again.<p>

"So what are you doing this time?" Sonic asked, curious to know what Shadow had in store for him.

"You'll see." Shadow replied.

The ebony hedgehog then wrapped his hands around the rim of Sonic's boxers, and yanked them down, pulling them clear off his legs, showing his hard and erect member, making Sonic blush slightly. Shadow loved it when he blushed, it made him seem slightly more...feminine, and sexy. The ebony hedgehog then glanced at the erect member in front of his face, and wrapped his hands around it, gently stroking it.

"Oooh...Shadow." Sonic moaned, his back arching slightly at the pleasure he was receiving.

Shadow smirked a bit at Sonic's reaction, and began to pump the cobalt hedgehogs erection faster, tightening his grip Slightly, causing Sonic's moans of pleasure to grow louder.

"Mm...god Shadow, your such a tease." Sonic told his ebony lover, barely able to hold in his emotions of pleasure.

"Want me to get to the point?" Shadow asked, still grinning.

"It would help." Sonic answered, grinning slightly at Shadow.

"Alright then..." Shadow told him.

Shadow then lowered his head, and licked the head of Sonic's length, causing cobalt to moan again, as the wet tongue trailed its way down to the base of it. No less then a second later the entire length was engulfed by Shadow's mouth, earning more soft moans of pleasure from sonic, which Shadow seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Sonic then watched as his Ebony partner then began to bob his head up and down his member, sending Sonic into a feeling of total pleasure.

"Ooh..fuck." Sonic groaned, arching his back slightly, the member sliding into Shadow's mouth a bit more.

For some strange reason, Shadow loved the feeling of Sonic's member in his mouth. The warm throbbing object was driving him crazy, as he then reached down to his own member and began to pump it as well. Meanwhile Sonic continued to moan, as Shadow picked up the pace, moving his head faster.

"Shadow, I can't take much more of this." Sonic groaned, lowering his hand to the back of Shadow's head, entangling his fingers with ebonies quills.

_"Oh really?"_ Shadow thought. He then quickened his actions, making azure moan louder, and bucking his hips upward slightly.

Sonic then felt his stomach tighten slightly, and his pleasure reach its peak. He remembered the feeling well.

"Shadow, I'm gonna cum!" Sonic moaned. This only spurred Shadow into going even faster, just about as fast as he could. Sonic then let out one final cry of pleasure, before spraying his load in Shadow's mouth. Shadow then lifted his head, while sonic slowly untangled his fingers from Shadow's quills, grinning at him. Shadow then swallowed what was in his mouth. It had a salty taste to it, but not quite.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic told his dark lover.

"Hey, I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" Shadow told him, pulling himself up, and resting a kiss on Sonic's lips.

"Well, yea. You did." Sonic answered, kissing him back.

The two then sat up, while Sonic pulled up his boxers, then his pants. After that, he leaned on Shadow, and hugged him, causing Shadow to grin, wrapping an arm around his blue lover.

After a few minutes of silence, while the two enjoyed their happy moment, Shadow then spoke.

"Well, what now? We've got about..." he started, he then glanced at the nearby clock on the wall. 1:15. "at least a good..seven hours before it gets dark out."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Sonic sighed. "Hold that thought." azure grumbled, pulling himself up, and walking towards the door.

Sonic opened the door, and was surprised to see the familiar face of a gray cat on the other side of the door, her tail swishing from side to side.

"Jackie?" Sonic muttered, confused of why she was at his front door. Shadow glared at them, wondering why _she_ was here. Shadow never had a reason to think Sonic would like someone else, especially a _girl_, but it never hurt to be cautious.

"Hi Sonic, sorry to drop by so unexpectedly." Jackie told him.

"Uh..yea. How'd you know where I-" Jackie then cut him off.

"I picked up the address from the main office. You kinda left your work at class." She answered.

"Oh. Okay then." Sonic started, happy to have had his question answered, and relieved that he wasn't going to have another 'Amy' on his tail. "Well, thanks for dropping these by." HE told her.

"No problem, and good luck. Plus there's going to be a surprise next Monday. Apparently a few people from each of our houses are chosen for a special class and you two are in it." She said.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked confused." What kind of class?"

"I don't know, the teacher just told the few of us that were left in the classroom that it would be there. He never told us what kind of class. He pinned the list of kids in the class on the board outside the room."

That was definitely the _last _thing Sonic needed. A surprise class. But sadly there was nothing sonic could do about it, so he just shrugged. "Alright, see you later then." Sonic told her.

"Alright, bye." She muttered, turning around and walking back down the sidewalk away from the house.

Sonic then walked back and plopped on the couch. Sonic had never heard of this 'special class' thing. Shadow then looked back at azure, and noticed the confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Sorta. You know anything about this whole 'special class' thing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, yea I do. You probable never heard of it, because its for sophomores and above, but I think they're making a few exceptions this year by adding a few freshmen." He explained.

"So, what is the surprise class?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me, last year it was Drivers ed. But I don't think they'll ever do that again, considering how many people crashed they're cars last year." ebony muttered.

"Okay then..well Jackie told me that you and I were both on the list of kids in that class." Sonic told him.

"Alright then. Well, until then don't worry about it, okay? Let's just watch some TV." Shadow told him, resting a light kiss on his lover's lips, which was eagerly returned.

Shadow then flicked the Television on, and the two watched their favorite shows, oblivious of how the time passed. By the time they finally realized what the time was, their seven hours of light, had already turned into a measly half an hour left. Shadow then stood up, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Taking a shower?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Care to join me?" Shadow answered, a lustful grin on his face.

"Maybe." azure told him, returning his grin.

"Alright, if you change your mind to 'yes', I'll be waiting." Shadow told him, stepping into the bathroom.

Sonic smirked at the comment, as not less than a minute later, the shower turned on, and Sonic leaned back on the couch. Sonic then sat up after a minute, and walked towards the shower, unable to resist his ebony lover a second longer. Sonic opened the door and walked in, and saw Shadow, who noticed the azure hedgehog as soon as he walked through the door.

"Took you long enough." Shadow grumbled. Sonic chuckled slightly, and leaned against the nearby counter, pulling his shirt off.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Sonic asked, kicking off his shoes.

Azure then pulled his socks off, unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, his boxers soon following them. Sonic then stepped into the shower, and kissed Shadow, his arms finding their way around the dark furry. Shadow grinned, and grabbed Sonic's shoulder's, and carefully pinned him against the wall, not wanting to hurt him. Sonic then grinned, as they both knew, it was going to be a while before they would go to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to steal potential lemon #2 from you. Heheh, but I wanted to get straight out of this chapter and into the next one, which begins next Monday, and the 'surprise' class' is going to shock the two lover's beyond belief. Anyways, review this chapter if you can, give me your opinion, and thanks for reading!<strong>

**=SY=**


	4. New student

**Sorry for updating so late. In this chapter, tails meets someone new? ( It's an F.C appearance) Anyways, enjoy the fourth chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Tails POV -AP Geometry- (Wednesday, two days later)=<strong>

I yawned, extremely tired, while the teacher was busy at the moment handing out tests for the things we reviewed so far this week. I didn't think to much of the test, and I was pretty sure I would get a good grade on it. He walked up to me, and handed me my test, which I accepted, and put face down on my desk. After the teacher was done passing them out, he walked to the front of the room, and took a seat at his desk.

"Alright class, this is a quick review test, just a quick run over of what you've reviewed from the year before in the past week. When your done, turn it over face down on your desk." he announced. He then took a quick look-over of the class and then added "Begin."

I then turned over the test, and wrote my name, and the date, and then moved onto the first question. _5x+30=10x+120_

_"Seems simple enough, all I have to do is subtract 5x from both sides, and then subtract 120 from both sides leaving me.." _I then did the math in his head. _"Negative 8."_

The rest of the questions were no harder, as I cleared through most of them, getting done in less than six minutes. I then sighed, and flipped the paper over, earning a few glances from some of the kids around me, probably wondering how I was already done.

I then crossed my arms on the flat surface of my desk, and lowered my head, burying my face in my arms, slowly shutting my eyes. The test was supposed to last thirty minutes, which left me twenty four minutes to rest my eyes. Plenty of time. Then I was out.

I suddenly found myself in the oddest of dreams then. Probably the strangest in my life.

Simply it felt as though I suddenly woke up in a dream, but I wasn't awake, and I knew it. I was on pale dark green grass, a dark gray mist covering it. I then stood up to my full height, and looked at my surroundings. I was in a park, a few benches covering the area, with trees, and dark buildings on beyond the boundaries of it. I then suddenly realized where I was. Mobium park, obviously named after Mobius.

I then began to walk forward, my arms and legs a slight blur, but I wasn't going fast at all, in fact, I was going impossibly slow. The concept was confusing, but it didn't bother me much. This _was_ a dream after all. The laws of physics didn't need to apply in a dream. My mind trailed off, and I began to notice my movements were speeding up, almost normal soon enough, as I kept walking.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the distance to his right. At first, it sounded like complete gibberish. I then turned to the right, and slowly walked towards it. As I neared it, the words started to make out certain words. Then as I neared a small hedge, just tall enough to rise above his ears. By now the gibbering noise was deafening, and I was determined to find out what it was. I slowly grabbed a handful of branches for each hand, and then quickly pushed them out of the way. Then suddenly the noise stopped, replaced by total silence. But not before one word was hissed through the air. 'Love'.

When I peered through the hedge, I saw nothing but an empty bench. I frowned. I'd never had a dream like this. It was almost eerie. Then a voice behind me sounded that almost made me jump forwards through the hedge.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked. It was deeper than my own, but also full of caring. I then turned around, and found two seemingly harsh eyes glaring at me. I bit my lip, nervous of the figure standing in front of me. He was obviously taller than me by a few inches, counting my ears. His dark was dark gray, blue highlights on the edges of his quills, which stuck out at odd angles, similar to Shadow's in a way. I then quickly looked him over, noticing how...compelling he looked. My cheeks then reddened slightly.

Then suddenly a loud smack on my desk sent me awake, my head rocketing upwards,, and my eyes flying open. I then lost my balance, and fell out of my chair, my back hitting the tile floor, letting out a small yelp of pain. Laughter then broke out through the classroom. Apparently almost everyone was amused at my sudden misfortune.

"Class, calm down." the teacher announced, but the laughter continued, and I groaned.

The laughter then began to die down as footsteps sounded towards me. I placed my hands on the ground to my back, and pushed myself upwards, sitting up. I then slowly opened my eyes, blinking quite a few times to get used to the new level of ambiance than my eyes had just been exposed to. The dark outline of a tall figure was in front of me, holding out his hand, I took it, he he helped me up.

"You alright?" the guy asked. I nodded, and shook my head, and nearly instantly, my eyes adjusted to the lighting and I realized who had just helped me up. It was the guy I saw in my dream, and my heart skipped a beat. He was a lot better looking in real life than in my dream, probably due to the slight blurriness of everything in it. His eyes though, still seemed like they were glaring at me, which I didn't get.

I nodded to his question, and he smirked. "Good, because it looked like you hit the floor pretty hard." He told me, his smirk changing to an honest smile.

I was still pretty flustered, still confused at what was going on. Why was he here?

"Uhm...thank you..." I started, but then I paused, not knowing his name.

"Nova." he finished. "And you?"

"My name's Miles Prower, but people call me Tails." I answered.

"You two." The teacher told us, motioning us to come over. "Over here."

I gulped, wondering how I could possible be in trouble. Was it for sleeping? No, then he would have woken me earlier.

We both then walked over, and stood in front of his desk

"Mister Prower, since you have nothing better to do than sleep, I think it would be much more productive if you showed Nova here around the school campus." He told me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Does that bother you Nazo?" He then asked.

"No sir, I'm fine with that." Nova answered,that honest smile still on his face.

"Alright then, Tails, show him around campus quickly, and come back when your done." The teacher explained. We both nodded, and I headed towards the door, Nova close behind me.

We then walked down the hallway, and I, for some reason slowed down, while he kept up his pace.

"So where to first?" he asked.

"Well, I've only been here two days, so I don't really know why he chose me, but I'll try my best." I told him.

"Good to know." Nova said, adding a slight chuckle to his statement.

I then accidentally lowered my gaze from his face, catching a glimpse of his ass. I then blushed and quickly raised my gaze again, his back still facing me as he kept walking.

"We could head down to the cafeteria first." I suggested.

"Sounds fine with me" he answered. I then smiled and sped up my pace until I was next to him. He then glanced at me, and noticed the blush on my face. "Are you okay?" He then asked.

I then looked away, mentally kicking myself for blushing. "Nothing, I'm fine." I told him.

Nova scratched his head, slightly confused, but said nothing more on the subject, as the two sauntered on to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen next? Who knows, but I'll hopefully write soon.<strong>

**I know the dream thing was kind of odd, but i wanted to make it interesting.**

**The character Nova belongs to 'the great MOFO'. Anyways, Review please, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. See ya!**

**=SY=**


	5. Fights, Lust, And on your way!

**Oh I'm Such a douche making you guys wait so long, I really am. I quite apologize, and I thought 'I might as well start working on my next chapter', so I did. If you didn't see this**** surprise coming, you can laugh now, and wonder why you didn't. If you did, kick back, chuckle, and wonder how they're gonna get through it. Enjoy.**

(The next Monday morning)

"It's way too early for this..." Sonic grumbled, rolling over as an agitated Shadow was trying to get him up and out of bed.

It was currently dark outside, and in the dark room, only a lamp lit the interior of the four walls and ceiling, leaving dark patches which moved slightly every second. A nightstand next to the bed showed an alarm clock, clearly showing the time as a quarter past six in blinking red numbers. A grimace was on Shadow's face, as waking up the azure hedgehog, his boyfriend, every morning for school seemed like lifting a car. Easy for him, but a real nuisance. He then folded his arms across his chest, as if backing an unknown authority, that Sonic honestly could have cared less about. Sonic's eye had improved quite a lot though, and the bruising was gone, leaving a thin dark outline under his eye. Shadow was still slightly pissed at that overgrown asshole who punched him, though not as nearly as he was when it first happened.

"Get up idiot, It's Six fifteen..." Shadow growled.

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm getting up now." Sonic told him, adding a slight glare to his comment as he turned his head to look at the ebony furry.

"Don't make me force you." Shadow told him, in a less than agreeable manner.

"And how, do tell, are you going to accomplish such a deed?" Sonic asked, using a somewhat larger vocabulary than he was used to, and a mocking tone to back it up. Shadow then rolled his eyes, and stepped up to the edge of the bed, grabbing onto the sheet under the cobalt hedgehog.

"Like this." Shadow replied, no sympathy in his tone, as he yanked the sheet in his direction. Sonic, completely surprised, fell out of the bed with a _thud._ He then looked at Shadow, agitated. "Told you." Ebony then remarked.

"Fine. I'm up." Sonic grunted, slowly pushing himself up off the floor.

Sonic then stepped over to the other side of the bed, and picked up a random pair of jeans, slipping them on. He glanced at Shadow, who was already dressed, putting on his shoes. Shadow then bent over to tie them, and sonic took a look at his as with a smirk, pulling on a t-shirt. Ebony then glanced back and caught Sonic's eye at him, and rolled his eyes with a slight grimace.

"Checking me out already?" Shadow asked.

Sonic chuckled, the anger leaving his eyes. "I'm mad, that doesn't stop you from being good looking."

Sonic's grimace left his face, replaced with a sly smile. "Well lover boy, not now. We have to get ready for school."

Sonic let an annoyed sigh escape his lips. "Yea yea. I know. Geez." Sonic then realized it was Monday. "Hey, isn't today the time for that..."

Shadow then cut in. "Surprise class? Yeah. Let's just pray it's not going to be too much of a surprise."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be _that_ bad." Sonic murmured.

"And I bet it could be." Shadow told him, straightening his quills back.

"Is an optimistic mind too much to ask for?" Azure asked with a chuckle.

"No, but still." Shadow started, but then shook his head. "Never mind."

Sonic sighed, and slid on a black jacket, buttoning it, and raising the collars so they went past his muzzle. He then put on his favorite red and white shoes, admiring the fact that he still had them with a smile. Probably the only thing he had treated right long enough to where he still had it, other than his friends.

Shadow, who was done with his shoes, then walked out of their bedroom, and to the kitchen, grabbing a few packets of oatmeal, and shaking them, then ripping off the tops, emptying them into a bowl. Sonic then walked up behind him, and glanced at the oatmeal mix. He them shuddered slightly.

"Oatmeal again?" Sonic asked, grimacing now himself. "Can't I have a chili dog instead?"

"Oh hush, we've only had them three day's in a row." Shadow grumbled, glancing at his cobalt partner.

"Three days too many." Sonic told him, one of his brows raised in a questionable manner at the brown powder in the bowl.

Shadow then grabbed the pot of hot water, and poured it with the dried oatmeal, then walked over to the refrigerator, and opened it, pulling out a container of half and half, then opened it, pouring some into the contents, then dropped a spoon in.

"That's your breakfast." Shadow told the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at it. It wasn't breakfast, it looked like _slop. _It definitely wasn't chili dogs either.

"Can I skip breakfast?" Sonic asked, a hopeful look on his face. His hopes were instantly dashed by ebony's answer.

"No." Shadow told him.

"Fine." Sonic groaned.

Sonic then raised the spoon to his mouth, and put it in, swallowing the oatmeal, and shuddered, nearly dropping it back inside the bowl. Luckily Shadow wasn't watching him at the moment, because he was busy looking back in the fridge. He had a sly idea, and picked up the bowl slowly so shadow couldn't here him, walked to the kitchen's nearby window, and opened it, then unceremoniously dumped it out the window, then put it back in it's former place. Shadow, who heard it tap against the counter, then looked at him, and noticed the bowl was empty, and frowned.

"For someone who didn't seem to like oatmeal, you sure ate it fast." Shadow muttered.

"Yeah yeah, Now let's get going." Sonic told him, grabbing him by the arm quickly and pulling him to the living room.

"Whoa, what's with you? Can't wait?" Shadow asked, his frown now a smirk.

"Nah, just thought we'd get to school early for once, just to see what the fuss about this new class is all about." Sonic responded, walking over to the television and grabbing his book bag, which lay strewn by its side.

"Right. Whatever." Shadow mumbled, his back pack already slung over his shoulder.

Sonic then sighed. "You don't seem all that happy."

"Well you do normally judge things on your first opinion." Shadow told him.

Sonic then grabbed Shadow's hand and grinned. Shadow couldn't help but grin back, as those emerald eyes just seemed to melt his heart, no matter how hard he tried to resist it. They just looked so innocent, but the dark furry knew from past experiences that the cobalt hedgehog was far from innocent.

"Well, let's hit the road to school now." Sonic told him. "If it's that bad, at least we'll go through it together."

_There he goes being all mushy again._ Shadow thought, his grin growing.

Sonic then pulled him to the door, and glanced at the clock on the nearby wall. _5:37. _Plenty of time to take their time.

The two then walked to to the door, and just as Sonic reached for the handle, the doorbell rang, almost startling to two. The two then gaped at the door for a good five seconds before one of them finally spoke.

"Who in the _Hell_ is outside our door this early in the morning?" Shadow asked, gaping at the door, now silent again.

Less than ten seconds later the doorbell rang again, then someone rapped on the door. The two then snapped from their shared confusion and glanced at each other, shrugging. Sonic then reached for the door and opened it, revealing a pink hedgehog, dressed quite nicely in a light blue jacket and jeans. Her green eyes then glanced at the two boys, mixed with innocence and curiosity. Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, his eyes wide. The sakura hedgehog then giggled, and reached in, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him outside and into a hug.

"Yep, I thought we could walk to school together!" Amy told him.

Shadow resisted the urge to growl, fearing that Amy might suspect something, but that didn't stop him from glaring at her with complete hatred. The stupid pink hedgehog was beginning to irritate him, as she wouldn't stop advancing on _his_ boyfriend.

"Actually, err, Amy... Shadow and I were planning on just going for a quick run to the school to check out what the fuss is about that new special class." Sonic explained, trying to wriggle from her grasp. He might as well have tried to lift a car, because he couldn't.

"Really?" Amy asked, a smile curling on her face. "I'm in that class too! Maybe I can join you?"

"No." Shadow growled. "Consider yourself uninvited."

"Ugh, what is it with you two? You're practically attached at the hip!" She shouted angrily, agitated that she couldn't even have time with Sonic.

This shot a sudden nervousness into Shadow, and he bit his lip. He was sure he could be overreacting, but cautiousness was one thing he liked to use. Better to be safe than sorry, and Sonic or him being recognized as gay was the last thing he needed.

"No, you're just being annoying." Shadow retorted.

Sonic then glanced at Shadow nervously, and when he tilted his head towards Amy twice, as if trying to tell him _'She's not gonna say no'._Shadow then nodded with agitation and groaned.

"Fine brat, you can join us." Shadow muttered, walking over, shrugging his backpack further up his shoulder, then heading down the street.

Amy sighed,and looked at Sonic, who was now slightly calm, yet feeling bad. He hadn't meant to put Shadow in such a bad mood.

"Why's he so mad? You think he's jealous or something." Amy whispered.

"Ha, jealous..." Sonic grumbled, trying to hide his disappointment best he could with sarcasm. "Whatever Amy. Let's just go."

He then tried to get walking, but she tugged him back. "Look." She started. "I didn't mean to start anything it's just I...like being around you. And that's obvious I know, but..." She then paused, then shook her head. "I know I'm not making sense."

"Amy, look. You're my friend. One of my my best friends. Tails, my little brother, and Shadow..well, he's Shadow." Sonic told her. The last was true, yes, but not entirely, obviously. Not that she had to know.

This definitely wasn't the answer she wanted, because a sigh escaped her lips, but she held it in.

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled.

Sonic looked away. "Amy, look, I gotta-" He was then cut off by Shadow's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's speed things up a bit?" He asked. Before Amy could speak up though, the ebony hedgehog yanked Sonic from her grip, and then sped off down the streets, holding onto him.

As Sonic watched the world speed past him, and looked at shadow, who then hesitantly glanced back at him.

"I don't think you should have done that." Sonic told him.

"Well to be honest, no offense to Amy, but I don't need some prissy brat attempting to hit on you." He replied.

"What, don't trust me?" Sonic then asked, curious. Shadow then sighed, and abruptly halted,causing cobalt to jerk forward. But strong arms kept him from moving, and held him close in an embrace while Sonic made his feet to the ground.

"No but, you do have the tendency to not be able to say no. Not that I'm complaining." Shadow told him, leaning back, pulling him close.

Sonic then looked around and made sure no one was watching. They were apparently in an abandoned parking lo at the back of the building off the road. Sonic had ran through here several times already to get to school. Not private enough for getting too into the intimacy, but still somewhat private. Perfect for a little love.

"I just don't need to worry about losing you." Shadow finally finished.

"Getting warm and mushy already?" Sonic then asked with a smile, leaning on Shadow, while the ebony's back rested on the brick wall of the building.

"For you? I occasionally do." Shadow told him with a grin, and then, with a firm grip, turned them both around so Sonic's back was to the wall, with Shadow on the initiative.

Ebony then lowered his hands to the blue hedgehogs hips, rubbing in slow circles. Though the clothing of his lover's jeans were in the way, this didn't stop the blush that covered blue's face.

"Shadow, were not gonna...well...uh. Are we?" Sonic then asked, slightly shocked.

"What?" Shadow asked, confused at first. He then realized what Sonic meant. "Wait, of course not! I'm not dumb enough to strip out in the freezing cold where I can be seen, and neither are you." Shadow finished, wondering why he asked such a dumb question.

"You've made dumber decisions, remember a week after our little 'incident'?" Sonic asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Remember it? I'm still trying to forget it." Shadow grumbled.

Another small laugh escaped Sonic's lips. Shadow then rolled his eyes. "Now you're beginning to annoy me."

"Sorry, but I'm just worried you know. I hate testing my luck." Sonic whispered, looking around the empty parking lot, a shiver rolling up his spine. It definitely was cold out, no doubt about it. He wondered how it could be so cold in late _August._

"Now that's a lie if I've ever heard one." Shadow told him, one of his brows raised.

"Okay, okay, I love pushing my luck, but I'm not stupid." Sonic mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Shadow said.

"Can we head to school now?" Sonic then asked. "I thought we were gonna get there early."

Shadow nodded. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk about this you know. It's just that that pink brat just keeps getting on my nerves."

"No need to be jealous Shadow-" Sonic started, just a joke, but an immediate _'hmph!'_ was heard from Shadow.

"Me? Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous?" Shadow protested.

"Just a joke Shad'." Sonic told him. "Now let's go. Last one there sleeps on the floor tonight."

Before Ebony could reply, Cobalt then bolted away towards the school.

"Over my dead body." Shadow quickly muttered, taking on a smirk, before taking off after the blue speed-star.

Less than ten seconds later, followed half a second later by Shadow, Sonic skidded through the grass and onto the sidewalk with a smile on his lips.

**Why am I stalling…why, why, why? I never know, guess you'll have to find out the big surprise until next time (If you wonder why, It's because I'm lazy, and don't know what to do. Thank you for reading, And I hope to throw in the next chapter sooner! Good day to you all!**


End file.
